Donald Duck(KHP)
Donald Duck 'is a primary protagonist character in Kingdom Hearts Pixar. He is the court magician of Disney Castle and loyal to King Mickey Mouse of Disney Castle. He appeared in the Walt Disney Merrie Melodie The Wise Little Hen as an infuriated sailor with a short temper and tolerance span. He possesses the Magicians Staff which alongside the Keyblade and Guard Shield is the main method of weaponry attack against the Heartless, Nobodies and Unversed. He appeared firstly in Kingdom Hearts as a desperate duck on a mission to find his long lost king alongside his Goofy companion. He is in love with the Duchess Daisy Duck of Disney Castle Disney Kingdom. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts PIXAR *'''First Entry The Stubborn ol duck from Disney Kingdom's Disney Castle. He is the royal court magician providing to King Mickey Mouse's every need alongside the skeptic Goofy. Donald was at first hostile to Sora's obtain of the keyblade and at first used Sora to find King Mickey but became incredibly close to the keyblade wielder alongside Goofy. He is stubborn and stirs the pot but knows his place and after the tribulations of the new world learns to trust in the best of Sora's Wisdom. This Stubborn ol' duck blew his fuse in "The Wise Little Hen(1934)" *'Second Entry' Donald Duck of the timeless river was forced to align with Sora out of loyalty but in the end he joined with the keyblade wielder out of close friendship. Donald then accompanied Sora and fellow friend Goofy to the Forgotten realm in hope of helping Sora find his former lost friends Kairi and Riku, as well as the King nemesis who launched an attack upon the Disney Kingdom. Story Donald was a resident of Disney Kingdom and of the central Disney Castle. He was the royal court magician provisionary of magic for the King Mickey Mouse and his queen Minnie. He was in love with the Duchess Duck Daisy and was commonly aligned with the Captain of the Royal Guard Goofy. Donald was a stubborn and impatient duck who had a generally negative attitude towards all others apart from Daisy, Minnie and Mickey. He is the son of the legendary christmas spirit Ebenizer Scrooge and uncle to the annoying trio Huey, Dewey & Louie who run the popular accessory shop in Traverse Town. Donald eventually was upset and shocked the day King Mickey dissappeared with only a note left for Donald and Goofy informing them of his mission and of the keyblade. Donald and Goofy then set out for Traverse Town in search of the keyblade wielder and after several searches and a attack with the heartless came across Sora and the Disney Kingdom Key. The Trio then set out for mnay worlds closing the keyholes which were the heart of each realm and upon closing ensured the heartless could not poison the world. The three also came a across the council of villains of each world who controlled their own legion of heartless and search for the keyhole. However the leader of this company Maleficent of Enchanted Dominion had seiged Hollow Bastion and discovered a door which acts as the ultimate keyhole to the universe spanning all worlds. The key to this door however was the hearts of seven princesses of purest thought which were Snow White of the Dwarf Woodlands, Aurora of her very own realm, Belle of Beast's Castle, Alice of Wonderland, Cinderella of the Castle of Dreams, Jasmine of Agrabah and finally Kairi of Destiny Islands Sora's former friend and unrequited love. Donald accompanying Sora and Goofy closed the keyholes of each world, defeated the villains of Maleficent's Council in their own worlds and found Kairi and Riku saving them from the true threat and commander of the heartless: Ansem. Donald also oversaw the destruction of Maleficent as heart was consumed by the darkness. The Princessess were saved and the heroes were rewarded hansomley at Disney Castle by King Mickey who was there for the final battle that took place. The three also reunited to take on Organization XII the strange group of nobodies who condemned them to a deep sleep in Twilight Town seperating them from Sora's counter-part Roxas. Sora, Donald and Goofy then foiled Organization XII and the Ansem Nobody as well as saving more worlds. The Three thought their mission to be over until the Disney Castle during it's second celebration underwent attacks at the hands of many heartless, surviving nobodies and ressurected unversed. Upon clearage of the castle's enemies and the opening of a strange black hole pertaining to a new world King Mickey left Sora, Donald and Goofy with the mission to travel there and save those worlds from the local enemies before they gain their keyholes and whatever other twisted plan they have. Donald, Sora and Goofy upon arrival in the Forgotten realm found a replica of the Disney Kingdom and it's castle as well brave new worlds and daring enemies. Donald, Sora and Goofy happened upon Maleficent who had returned once again only now with a new council of villainery and with the same plan old parts. Maleficent planned to abduct the seven princesses of heart in the forgotten realm to open the final door of this galaxy in order to poison all the worlds again, unfortuntley not prepared for yet another Ansem doppleganger. The Ansem Unversed beat Maleficent to the punch stealing her heart and opening the final door. However upon enter and the combined energy of a blast from the keyblade the inside of the door became a virtual realm known as the above which consisted of the final background for Ansem Unversed. Donald, Sora and Goofy defeated and destroyed the Ansem Unversed and watched as the appearing Riku closed the door and saved the world from Heartless. Donald for the third celebration in a row demonstrated great magical powers of the four central elements: Fire, Blizzard, Thunder and Cure. Forms *Sheriff Duck-House of Toys *Donalusa-Montropolis *Seaduck-Great Barrier Reef *Incredible Invisiduck-Golden Age *Doc Duck-Radiator Springs *Huge Duck-Rubbish Sector *Small Duck-Rubbish Sector *Robotic Duck-Rubbish Sector *Duck Rat-Streets of Rats *Lady Duck-Ant Island *Caprona Duck-Disney Kingdom-Twilight Town *Master-Valor-Widsom-Conjurer-Drive Personality Donald Duck is stubborn, relatively intelligent with a skepitcal edge and knowledge in all things magical. He is a common curer and practicer of the three primary elements of magic. Donald like his many other hearts appearences is loyal to King Mickey of Disney Kingdom but also to the small keyblade wielder Sora of Destiny Islands as well as Goofy. Donald is sarcastic and smart-witted in speech when confronted enemies and especially Sora. He is frenetic and relatively brave in battle fighting on command. Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts PIXAR Category:Disney Characters Category:Males